nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chancellor's Fate
Chancellors Fate01.jpg Chancellors Fate02.jpg Chancellors Fate03.jpg Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description Head towards Erothin with your two companions, Narathzul Arantheal and Callisto, to defeat Barateon so the Order can finally focus on it actual target, that is dethroning the Light-Born. Walkthrough Destination: Erothin Mount your horse and follow Narathzul as he leads you towards Erothin. Once you are close to Erothin, you will notice trails of some blood left by Chancellor's soldiers. Their corpses will be nearby. It means that there must have been a successful peasant revolt against Barateon, which indicates that Kim performed his/her task perfectly. When Narathzul and Callisto dismount their horses, do the same and listen to their conversation. Narathzul will instruct you to search for Kim who should most likely be at the main gate of Erothin. Meanwhile, Callisto and Narathzul are going to find another way to the city. You are supposed to locate Kim, charge into Erothin and head for the Palace to meet with Narathzul and Callisto there if everything works well. Erothin Meeting Old Friends *Kim Go towards Erothin main gate. As soon as you approach the gate, Kim will greet you. Kim will be overjoyed and exhilarated to have seen you again. Kim recounts that he/she was able to instigate the farmers against Barateon. Surprisingly, some Aeterna warriors helped them and spread the news of Narathzul Arantheal's liberation. There were also rumours circulating that the Northrealm is no longer occupied and soon Narathzul's wrath will reach Barateon. Tell Kim that Narathzul ordered you to attack Erothin; Kim and his farmers agree to follow you as you lead the attack. *Narel If you have let Narel live in the Erothin sewers during the The Candidate of the City Guard quest, you will meet him again now. He is particularly proud of Narathzul's rise to power and is eager to help you with the attack on Erothin. If you have killed Narel, you won't get his help, but otherwise the quest works very similarly. When you finish talking to him, move forward towards the gate. Minor complications Go along the Bridge of Erothin. Narel, Kim and the rebellious farmers will follow your steps. Upon entering the gate, the gate will close and the quest will update. Either Narel or Kim (depending on whether Narel is alive) will ask you to try getting inside through the sewers. Now you have to reach the other side of the gate and find the gate lever. ' Finding the Lever *Erothin Sewers Follow Narel as he leads you to '''Erothin, Sewers, Southern Out Flow. '(If you killed him, you will have to go alone.) Narel will take the lead, so follow him closely. On your way through the sewers, Narel faces you with a moral decision concering himself. You can either allow him to kill his previous persecutors or persuade him to spare their lives. (You can also tell Narel to spare their lives, but actually trigger a fight by coming close to them.) Whatever your choice be, follow Narel to '''Erothin Backyard. *Erothin Backyard Enter the Backyard to leave it through the wooden gate to Nehrim. *Erothin Barracks Follow Narel as he leads you to the Barracks. Kill two soldiers. Turn left (W) and enter the door to Erothin, Capital. You will be faced with a soldier guarding the lever. Kill him and loot him as he has the Gate Key. The lever is on your left. Pull it and raise the gate so that Kim and the farmers can finally launch an attack on the city. Your quest will update that now you should head towards the Palace. Finding the Way Out You cannot get out the same way as you came in, as one of the Chancellor's Battle Mages destroyed the door which you entered the barracks through. Kill the Battle Mage and consult your map for the quest marker to show you the way out. However, you can actually use any door that leads you out, not necessarily the one with the marker. Once you are outside, move in the direction of the Erothin Palace (Erothin, Fortress Plaza). There will be no guards to hinder your entrance. Erothin Palace Meet with the Others Enter Erothin, Fortress of Erothin. Inside you will find some soldier corpses, the farmers, Kim, Callisto and Narathzul. Narathzul will instruct you that only you are to accompany him on his mission in the Palace. The others are to stay outside. Follow Narathzul; don't try to outrun him. (If you arrive in some cell earlier than Narathzul does, then Narathzul will not follow you, due to a bug in the Oblivion engine. You will have to go back to the cell you came from.) Chase the Chancellor Follow Narathzul and enter Palace of Erothin (Lower Tower Vault) and then Erothin, Palace (Throne Hall). Barateon stands in the centre of the hall but, as soon as he notices you, he will start running away deep into the palace. Narathzul orders you to chase him while he deals with Chancellor's mages who ambushed him in the Throne Hall. Consult the map to check Barateon's location and follow him as he enters Erothin, Palace (the entrance is to the west). Climb up the stairs to the left and follow the quest marker until you find a door to Wilderness. (Even if you can keep up with him, you are not supposed to attack Barateon here.) The Fall of Barateon At the top of the tower Narathzul Arantheal joins you and continues his conversation with Barateon. A cornered Barateon jumps off the tower instead, beating Narathzul to it. Narathzul states that Barateon is no longer a hindrance to the Order and finally the Order can entirely focus on achieving their real goal, that is putting an end to the unjust reign of the Light-Born. He teleports both of you to the main hall of the Palace and the quest is finished. Reward *+1900 EP Tips *Consult your map for the position of the Green/Red marker. Very helpful. *If you decide to spare Narel's oppressors, you do not need to activate sneak mode. It rarely happens that they do notice you if you simply stick to the wall and climb up the stairs. Notes *Narel appears only if you did not kill him in the previous main quest The Candidate of the City Guard. *The choice concerning Narel (whether to kill the guards or not) is purely moral. It does not affect the storyline whatsoever. Following Quest The Forgotten Fortress Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests